1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source unit.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, light source units having LED lamps have been used as light sources for vehicle lamps such as headlamps. As examples of those light source units, there are raised light source units which are disclosed in JP-A-2007-141549, Japanese Patent No. 4232725 and JP-A-2009-199780. In a configuration disclosed in JP-A-2007-141549, a light source unit is detachably mounted on a bracket which doubles as a heatsink via a feeding socket.
In configurations disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4232725 and JP-A-2009-199780, heat dissipating fins are provided at a lower portion of the light source unit.
In the configuration disclosed in JP-A-2007-141549, the bracket includes a plurality of mount portions and also includes a plurality of heat dissipating fins on an opposite side to the side where the mount portions are provided. This enlarges the bracket in size and makes complex an optical system as well as the configuration of the lamp system. In the configurations disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4232725 and JP-A-2009-199780, although the configuration of the lamp system is made simple since the heat dissipating fins are provided on the light source unit itself, the configurations do not take into consideration the facilitation of mounting and dismounting of the light source unit.
On the other hand, with the increasing tendency to use LED lamps with higher luminance, a higher heat dissipating performance has been desired for light source units having LED lamps. In this respect, in any of the configurations disclosed in JP-A-2007-141549, Japanese Patent No. 4232725 and JP-A-2009-199780, there still exists room for improvement in heat dissipating performance.